


Always and Forever

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Game, Post Trespasser, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: On the tenth anniversary of his wedding with Fenris, Hawke has some concerns about growing old.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr about a Fenhawke anniversary.

People in Hawke’s line of work don’t grow old.

They grow slower, sloppy, less quick to dodge, with a row of enemies lining up to take them out. Mercenaries don’t retire and settle down in their golden years.

Or should he say silver years, Hawke muses with a frown at his reflection in the mirror, inspecting the ever increasing streaks of grey and white in his once glossy black hair and beard. He never expected to live long enough to watch his hair turn grey, let alone to the tenth anniversary of his wedding. By all rights he should have died long ago, killed in battle. Or in the Fade when he’d volunteered...

But instead he’d survived. Through everything he’s always found a way to survive.

Mainly because he has something worth fighting for — or rather somebody worth living for.

Hawke heaves a self-pitying sigh. “Do I still look handsome, even though I’m so old and decrepit?” he asks his husband.

Moving closer, Fenris wraps his arms around Hawke and presses a kiss to the grey hair above Hawke’s temple.

“You’re as handsome as the night I met you,” says Fenris with a smile. Then he trails soft kisses down Hawke’s cheek and jawline to the corner of his mouth before adding teasingly, “And you’re equally as vain and dramatic as you were that night as well.”

Hawke grins. “I think you mean charming, love.”

“Of course,” Fenris deadpans, but his lovely green eyes are shining, filled with such soft affection, and Hawke feels his heart melting, just like always. “Besides,” Fenris goes on, “we’re approximately the same age, so if you’re old and decrepit, then what does that make me?”

“Perfect and beautiful as ever.” Hawke punctuates each word with a kiss on Fenris’s forehead. He’s rewarded with Fenris’s wonderful laugh, but Hawke’s smile vanishes when he turns back to the mirror and sees his reflection again.

“It’s not so bad, you know,” says Fenris with a hum, “having white hair.”

“Yes, but you look good in it,” replies Hawke. “You look good in anything and everything, of course. You just look very good in general.”

“And here I thought I looked best in nothing at all.”

Hawke’s grin returns. “Well, can’t argue that.”

Before Hawke can say anything more self-deprecating, Fenris captures his mouth for another kiss, which Hawke is quite helpless to resist.

“Getting older means spending more years of happiness together,” Fenris murmurs. “I think we’ve earned that.”

Fenris is right, of course. Everything they’ve endured, everything they’ve battled through, fighting hard to carve out this place, this home, this life for themselves, has been worth it to be together.

“Forgive me, dear husband,” Hawke says, pulling Fenris closer in his arms. “I’m just being my usual vain and dramatic self.”

“I think you mean charming,” teases Fenris, and Hawke laughs. Then Fenris’s smile softens. “Happy anniversary, Garrett. I am yours as always.”

“Happy anniversary, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
